


The Night Snack夜宵

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 某一天，赫敏半夜肚子饿，溜到厨房去偷东西吃，没想到在那里遇见了抱有同样目的的某“高冷”教授……（呵呵你不高冷吗怎么跟我一样大半夜跑来偷东西吃！）
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

Hermione Granger一脸挫败地从床上把自己拽起来，披上晨衣和那件没来得及还给Harry的隐形斗篷，溜出了公共休息室。 

走廊里充满了霍格沃茨的特有的夜晚的味道，Hermione能感觉到迎面扑来的5月份湿湿凉凉的气息，混着古老墙皮和地板的气味，而她的胃因为这些味道而更加纠结了——她究竟为什么要把自己关在寝室看了一整天的《高级算数占卜》？ 

好在一路上没有碰到Filch和他的猫，在五楼的时候倒是听见了Peeves哼着一首新编的歌儿，她听清了几句，似乎是讽刺Umbridge的。 

终于到了目的地——她的胃已经抗议她好久，几乎要发出可以听得见的声响了——她伸出一只手，挠了挠那个画像上的梨子。 

“Harry Potter最好的朋友——！” 

Hermione被一声尖叫和一团扑过来紧紧搂住她的大腿的家伙吓得倒吸了一口冷气，赶忙把Dobby拉开，不过还是很高兴地说道：“Dobby！很高兴见到你……可是我有点……呃，我需要一些夜宵。你能不能……？”她有点心虚地悄悄瞥了一眼四周，毕竟她曾经许多次出现在这里，试图劝说这些小精灵们站起来维护自己的权益，可这一次，她居然是为了自己的夜宵，而且是偷偷溜进来的…… 

不过其他小精灵似乎早就忘记了这一点，他们欢天喜地地把各种蛋糕， 火腿和 煎蛋往她怀里塞，夜晚的 厨房跟外面的漆黑和安静形成和鲜明的对比，学生和教师休息的时候正是小精灵们开始忙碌地整理餐具，打扫城堡的时候。Hermione一不留神就被塞满了各种食物在怀里，她手忙脚乱地向他们道谢，一边把她吃不了的食物放在旁边的一张桌子上。 

Hermione刚要去捡起脱在地上的斗篷—— 

“我说，你还是那么逊，Fred——” 

“那不是我的错，如果你指的是那个一年级新生没有买下一打吐吐糖——” 

来不及捡起隐形衣，Hermione迅速躲到了一块挂起来的帘子后面。“Dobby，把我的斗篷藏起来！”她只来得及说这么一句，门就开了，韦斯莱兄弟窜了进来。 

“Hey，guys！”Fred或者George——反正是他们中的一个，快活地招呼道，显然是对这样的场景很熟悉。 

“Weasley少爷和Weasley少爷！”另一个陌生的小精灵尖声尖气地嚷道，“您需要什么吗？” 

Hermione松了一口她都没意识到正在憋着的气——Merlin’s Beard，要是让双胞胎知道了她——Gryffindor的女级长，S.P.E.W的创始人，竟然三更半夜跑来 厨房偷东西吃，她就不活了！帘子外面Weasley兄弟和小精灵们吵吵嚷嚷的声音足够大了，Hermione拢了拢怀里的食物，放松地靠向身后的墙—— 

“Oh！” 

Hermione差点尖叫出来，她迅速回头寻找那个声音的主人——她僵住了。Snape。一脸狂怒的Snape。一脸狂怒和她一起藏在帘子后头的Snape。一脸狂怒和她一起藏在帘子后头，并且一样怀抱一堆食物的Snape。 

两个人互相盯着，Hermione的头脑从惊恐中慢慢恢复了运转：Snape怎么会出现在这里？而且抱着一堆……Merlin！他不会也是来偷点夜宵的吧？想笑的感觉代替了恐惧，而Snape脸上的表情加剧了她想笑出来的冲动——他恼怒但说不出话来的样子跟平时那个阴沉的魔药教授完全不一样，简直十分地——可爱！ 

“闭嘴Granger，如果你不想让我们被外面该死的Weasley发现！”Snape嘶嘶地说，他们的距离不到一公分。 

Hermione张开嘴巴想辩驳——但她及时管住了自己。她点点头，两人沉默地站在原地，耳朵竖起来听着外面的声音。 

“George，你说她真的会给妈妈写信吗？”说话的显然是Fred。 

“得了吧，她只是威胁我们。”George不在乎的语气，Hermione对着Snape翻了个白眼——狭小的空间里她只能对着Snape而转不过别的角度。 

“其实我说，哥们儿，Hermione根本就是Snape的翻版，除了不能给我们扣分——” 

“还有她会及时洗洗自己的头发——” 

“虽然没什么用——” 

“哈哈哈——” 

Hermione气愤地瞪着Snape，怀里的食物随着深深的喘气微微起伏，却惊讶地发现他的表情——那是她花了眼睛吗？竟然是含了一抹——有趣？ 

Hermione忘了生气，睁大眼睛看着她的魔药教授，后者则因为没来得及收回那抹泄露了的表情而尴尬地移开目光。 

太有趣了，Hermione想着。 

“我想这些就够了，George。” 

“好了好了，我们会再来的！”Fred笑呵呵地说。 

“你还想在这里盯着我傻笑多久，Granger小姐？”Snape突然用正常的“Snape”式的声音说道。 

Hermione迅速回过神来，急忙跳出了帘子，Snape随之走了出来，一脸怒容。 

“Harry Potter最好的朋友！Granger小姐！”Dobby兴奋地跑过来，“Snape教授！Dobby看见你们都喜欢吃吐司！” 

Hermione偷偷瞟了一眼Snape教授怀中的食物——果然和她的一样有好几份吐司。 

“半夜溜出来偷东西吃，Granger小姐，不愧是Gryffindor最以身作则的级长。”Snape一脸惯常的讽刺，可怀中的食物让这份讽刺大打折扣。“作为Hogwarts的教师，我想我有责任给Gryffindor扣——” 

“我会保守秘密的，先生。”Hermione冲口而出，勇敢地迎上他挑起一边眉毛的表情，“没人会知道您今晚来过这里。” 

Snape的表情像是吞下了一大份吐司，好一会儿他才勉强地开口：“那么晚安，Granger小姐。” 

Hermione大胆地咧了个笑脸给他，从地上捡起隐形衣。“晚安，Snape教授。”


	2. 下

“Weasleys！” 

一声怒喝让Fred和George吓得跳了起来，怀中的东西乱七八糟地掉了一地。Severus看见各种各样的Weasley产品和一个大大的蛋糕，一丝不易觉察的笑容爬上了嘴角。 

“生不逢时，嗯，Weasleys？”他嘲讽的语气一如既往地刻毒，看到双胞胎窘迫地站在他面前。“尽管我十分乐意宣布，我绝不会因为某个‘愚蠢的节日’（Fool’s Day）而不扣Gryffindor的学院分。” 

“可是，Snape教授……”Fred试图争辩。 

“我们只是……”George附和。 

Severus挑起一边的眉毛等待下文，然而大概是看到了他的表情，Weasleys知趣地闭嘴了。 

他满意地微微颔首，同时瞥了一眼走廊墙边的盔甲。“只是出来走走，享受一下迷人的月光？到厨房里去对小精灵们的热情招待挥手，然后顺便讨论一下某个人的头发？” 

Weasleys像是被巨怪打了一拳，不可置信地看着面前阴沉的教授。 

“我们，我们没有……”Fred结结巴巴，说不下去了，George咽了口唾沫，眨巴着眼睛小心地看着他。 

“我绝不相信你们只犯过两次这样的错误，”Severus继续镇定自若地阐述，“因此你们丢掉的分数也绝不至于这两次。”他成功地看着Weasleys气愤地张大嘴巴，连盔甲也似乎气得发出了声响。 

“50分怎么样？”Severus“征求”地问道。 

Fred胃痛似的咧了咧嘴，“太多了，Snape教授。” 

Severus点头。“那么每人50分。晚安。”他装模作样地弯了弯身子。 

George还想再说什么，但他的兄弟拉住了他。“走。”他低声说，于是两个人狠狠剜了Severus一眼走开了。 

Severus靠在另一边的墙上，月光透过走廊尽头的窗子洒进来。“虽然我没在盔甲里躲过，Granger小姐，但我猜那里的味道一定不错，既然你现在还不肯出来。” 

一阵叮叮咣咣的声音，Hermione从盔甲里费劲地钻了出来，一头蓬松的头发似乎因愤怒而立了起来。 

“100分，Severus，100分！你知道我要多努力才能从McGonagall教授那里赢回来吗？！”Hermione几步走到Severus面前，像头发怒的小狮子。 

他耸肩，“也就六七次课吧，Minerva每次课大约都会给你加15分左右。她不停地跟我们炫耀你是个多么无所不知的万事通，就好像我们其他人没有意识到一样。”Hermione因这份赞扬和他语气中的调侃而矛盾，既得意又愤怒的表情如此有趣，Severus不禁笑了出来。 

“你还笑？有什么好笑的？你这混蛋Severus。”Hermione把怀里的两份夜宵中的一份塞回到他怀里，“今晚你可以自己享受一边吃点心一边回味扣Gryffindor学院分的乐趣了，这一定非常有趣。”Hermione说完便头也不回地跑掉，留他一个人不紧不慢地沿着走廊继续慢步。 

果然，不一会就见他的Hermione从拐角处气冲冲地走回来，冲到他面前，食指直戳他的胸口：“什么意思？为什么宝石没有变化？” 

他盯着她直到她的眼神变成顿悟和好笑，“Severus！你太狡猾了！”她小声喊道，“你在骗他们，还让我也以为你真的——” 

他扬起嘴角，冷不防揽过她的腰将她拖进怀里。“节日快乐，我的傻瓜（My Fool）。”


End file.
